


How Technology Is An Unintentional Cockblock

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes (most of the times) the odds are against Artie and Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Technology Is An Unintentional Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backitup_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/gifts).



> **A/N:** Companion piece to [How Web 2.0 Singlehandedly Brought Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray Together](http://backitup-baby.livejournal.com/1994.html) by backitup_baby @ livejournal.

There’s a running pool that Jacob Ben Israel has been keeping on his blog. A bet of when Artie and Quinn will break up. Their three month anniversary is fast approaching and each day a new blog post goes up.

**  
_WMHS’s power couple ring in the New Year together, but will it last?_  
**

**  
_Things getting chilly in Lima? And I don’t just mean the weather. Lovers haven’t tweeted in days._  
**

**  
_Couple sing angsty duet, art imitating life?_  
**

Finally one day she’s had enough though. She can see his jew-fro sticking out from the locker he is hiding behind, probably trying to spy on someone and use out of context words to start the latest scandal, so she grabs the metal and slams it shut, causing him to jump.

“Listen, you need to stop your little betting pool. And your lame blog posts. We’re not breaking up,” Quinn says, narrowing her eyes at him. “And stop hiding in my bushes and taking pictures of us through the window. That’s called stalking. It’s creepy and illegal. Go steal another pair of Berry’s underwear or something.” She whips around, her ponytail smacking Jacob’s cheek, then storms off.

* * *

When Artie is checking his RSS feed that day after school another one of Jacob’s stupid posts is marked as unread, right at the top.

**  
_Exclusive interview with Quinn Fabray as she spills about her relationship with Artie and Rachel Berry’s panties!_  
**

He pointedly decides not to read it and checks Facebook chat to see if Quinn is online. Luckily she is and he quickly sends her a message.

 **Artie Abrams**  
Rachel’s underwear?  
 **Quinn Fabray**  
i actually told him to go steal her underwear, not that i wanted them  
for the record  
ugh hes so annoying  
 **Artie Abrams**  
Why were you even talking to him? You should know by now that he would take whatever you said and use it out of context.  
 **Quinn Fabray**  
have you seen the betting pool? theres like $100 on our 3 month and its really annoying  
 **Artie Abrams**  
it’s*  
 **Quinn Fabray**  
YOU’RE annoying  
 **Artie Abrams**  
And... Well he sucks. But I have something special planned. :) So our anniversary is going to be awesome. My mom is yelling at me now to finish my homework though so I’ll talk to you later?  
And you’re annoying too :)  
 **Quinn Fabray**  
youre weird. are we going to check history answers later?  
 **Artie Abrams**  
Sure! Bye! :)  
 _Artie Abrams is offline_

Artie shuts his computer and turns to his history book, though it is hard to concentrate on Manifest Destiny when still needed to think of his special ‘surprise’ for Quinn.

* * *

They end up going to Build-a-Bear and after they finish dressing their bears and pay, they go to the food court to split a sundae. Quinn takes out the Artie looking bear that her boyfriend-Artie made her and gives the bear a kiss on the cheek.

Artie seizes the opportunity and whips out his phone, snapping a photo.

A minute later Quinn’s phone buzzes (because of course she gets phone updates for Artie’s tweets) and she loads her twitter feed.

 **@artieabrams:** _out with my lady **@cheertator** :) http://twitpic.com/3n5dso_

Quinn sets her phone down and spoons another bite of ice cream. “You so know that is going to be on Jacob’s blog tomorrow about how I love a stuffed bear more than you.”

She doesn’t even notice she used the word ‘love’ but Artie sure does. For the rest of their date he acts quite flustered. Although Quinn is dying with curiosity to know what she did (but really if anyone should be flustered it’s her since Artie is publicizing their date to the world wide web) she decides that he looks too cute all blushy and awkward and let’s the issue lie.

* * *

A month later Artie says ‘I love you’. He finally convinces Quinn to play Rock Band with him and she’s going between pouting at the screen as she misses note after note and glaring at the guitar because her pinky can’t reach the button and it’s _so frustrating_.

Artie watches her, grinning. She just looks so cute with that pout on her face so he leans over impulsively, kissing her on the cheek before saying “I love you,” as he pulls back.

Quinn nearly drops the guitar altogether and turns to face him. “I--what?”

They stare at each other and neither one notices when the screen flashes red and Quinn finally fails the song. The l-word is much more important than a video game.

“Uh, um, I--”

Quinn sets the guitar aside clumsily (and Artie is even too shocked to tell her to be easy on the equipment!) then faces him more directly. “Are you sure? It’s only been four months and--”

“I love you,” Artie repeats, feeling more confident this time. “It’s okay if you don’t want to say it back. I would understand if you don’t feel the same way since you like to remind me frequently that you’re Quinn Fabray. Though I technically am following your rules by letting you know how I feel and in turn letting you decide how you feel about it and--”

Quinn cuts him off with a kiss because she fears if she doesn’t he will continue talking forever, and she is sure she hasn’t seem him take a breath and he might pass out from lack of oxygen soon. Finally she pulls back and looks at him shyly. “I love you, too.”

* * *

By the time spring break rolls around they are too much of a ‘well established’ couple so apparently they’re not interesting anymore. Quinn is just fine with that because it means that Jacob stalks her less and she can kiss Artie without worrying that somehow a picture of it will appear on the freak’s blog.

In the early afternoon Artie is lounging on her couch and together they have been looking at youtube videos trying to find a good song for them to sing together for their latest Glee assignment. Leave it to Mr. Schue to give them homework over break, though honestly it was probably at Rachel’s insistence. Whatever.

Quinn drains the rest of her water and notices Artie’s glass is empty too. “I’m going to go get us more. Let me know if you find anything good,” she said before flitting off to the kitchen.

It’s been nearly a day (!) since he checked his Facebook so in Quinn’s absence he decides to take care of that. He means to click on the bookmark drop down menu but his finger slips and he goes to the history drop down instead. Immediately his eyes zoom in on the word ‘sex’. He looks around quickly to make sure he isn’t being watched and focuses again on the screen.

Upon further investigation he finds google searches for ‘wheelchair sex’ and ‘sex with paraplegics’ on the drop down menu.

Suddenly Quinn is walking back into the living room, humming under her breath as she carries their two glasses. “Sorry that took so long, the stupid ice wouldn’t come out of the tray. Here you go.” She holds out the glass but Artie is busy trying to switch to a non-sex related page so Quinn doesn’t know what he has seen.

“Um, you know my mom just texted me and told me I have to come home to help her get ready for relatives coming into town. Sorry. We’ll finish this later, okay?”

Quinn gets tired of holding out the glass for him so sets it on the table, along with her own, which is quite lucky because Artie is suddenly shoving her computer on her lap before transferring himself back to his wheel chair.

“Um, okay then.” Quinn is confused by his sudden behavior but she can’t exactly do anything about it when he is claiming his mother needs his help.

Artie gives her a pat on the knee (seriously?!) then wheels out, leaving the blonde thoroughly confused about what just happened.

* * *

**@backitupbaby:** _**@cheertator** so u taken a ride on wheels yet? haha im so funny. but srsly uve been together forever_

Quinn stares at her screen a full minute before responding.

 **@cheertator:** _**@backitupbaby** omg people can READ these santana_

They’ve only been together 6 months. And given the events of sophomore year she’s not exactly wanting to rush things in the sex department. Even though she’s curious. Like, _really_ curious.

 **@jacobbenisrael:** _**@cheertator** RT **@OMGFactsSex** : During 30 minutes of active sex, the average person burns around 200 calories. ;)_

 **@cheertator:** _**@backitupbaby** see what you started!_

 **@cheertator:** _**@jacobbenisrael** perv_

 **@itsbrittanybitch:** _**@jacobbenisrael** no wonder im in such good shape :D_

 **@cheertator:** _**@itsbrittanybitch** omg..._

 **@backitupbaby:** _baby! >:|_

 **@jacobbenisrael:** _is taking a personal minute (or hour)_

No one is surprised when Jacob’s next blog post is about how ex-Celibacy club president is wild with sexual desire. Though when Artie receives the following e-mail in his inbox:

_RT **@OMGFactsSex** : During 30 minutes of active sex, the average person burns around 200 calories. - apparently relevant to us haha_

_Direct message from Quinn (@cheertator) to you (@artieabrams) on April 21, 4:32 PM._

later that evening, he has no appropriate response so he just says nothing.

* * *

Quinn frowns as she enters the Jazz Band room. It isn’t often that she enters this room. It is Artie’s special place and she knows he needs his alone time. But seriously he has been acting weird all week and their duet for Glee was a total flop and he has barely texted her in the past few days. So she’s feeling a little desperate and decides to enter Artie’s sanctuary.

He’s on the far side of the room, jamming out on his bass and Quinn really hates interrupting him because he looks quite sexy actually, but it must be done.

She clears her throat quietly and waits for Artie to open his eyes (it’s actually cute how he closes them and just gets so into it).

“Quinn! What are you doing here?” Artie asks, shocked. It has always been an unspoken agreement that Jazz Band was Artie time and he sort of feels violated by her presence.

“I need to talk to you. You’ve been ignoring me. Put away your bass and come talk to me.” She pauses before tagging on a ‘please’ at the end of that and marches out of the room to wait for him.

After a few snide remarks of ‘better not upset the missus’ and ‘oooh you are so in trouble’ from the rest of the Jazz Band as he puts away his bass, and wheels out to the hallway where Quinn is waiting.

She crosses her arms and starts walking down the hall, expecting him to follow, which he of course does. Once they are in the choir room, safely out of the eyes of of potential spectators, Quinn turns around and just stares at Artie.

At first, Artie just waits for Quinn to speak, but when she doesn’t he starts fidgeting. “What?” He asks finally in an exasperated tone.

“If you want to break up with me then just do it. Don’t get all passive aggressive and start ignoring me until I just ‘take the hint’ okay? So ... just do it,” Quinn says as she looms over him with both hands planted on her hips. It’s not that she wants him to break up with her. It’s the exact opposite of what she wants. She would rather they just talk about whatever is the matter, but apparently that isn’t what Artie wants. So she’d rather just have a clean break.

“What? That isn’t--I--what?” Artie trips all over his words then eventually just stops trying and pouts at her.

“Why are you acting surprised? _You_ are the one pulling away from me. Have I done anything to piss you off lately? Because I can’t think of anything and I don’t know why you’re being so weird with me,” Quinn says, considerably less hostile this time. With Artie giving her that puppy dog look she just can’t stay mad.

“No you haven’t done anything. I just...” Artie pauses and blushes deeply as he thinks about what all this awkwardness is about. Sex. Ugh. Sure he is a teenage guy and he knows his penis works and he knows that Quinn apparently wants to get up on him, but what if he is bad at it? He can’t actively move against her so she would pretty much have to do all the work. He doesn’t want her to decide that he’s so not worth it anymore because of something like sex. Not that he thinks so poorly of Quinn. He’s just self conscious.

“You just what? Talk to me,” Quinn says as she steps closer to him until she’s right next to him and pushes some of his hair aside. Artie gives her a fake disgruntled look and she smirks back.

Pulling Quinn down onto his lap, Artie wraps an arm around her waist and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You can’t distract me with this,” Quinn says, though turns her head and gives him a proper kiss.

Somehow things escalate pretty quickly from there and soon enough Artie’s hand is massaging the inside of her thigh and moving up. Quinn breaks the kiss, breathing hard. “What are you doing?” She asks, glancing down at the hand up her skirt before looking back up and making eye contact.

“Uh... I--” Artie starts, though he’s blushing so bad that he doesn’t manage to get out any more words. After seeing her google searches he had thought this is what she wanted, but maybe that had been presumptuous of him.

It _is_ what Quinn wants, and sensing that she is discouraging him, she quickly kisses him again. “I like it. It’s just... we’re at school.”

“So you do want to have sex with me?” Artie asks before he can really stop himself. Quinn’s eyebrows shoot up. She hadn’t been expecting _that_ at all. “It’s just that over spring break I was trying to go on Facebook and I accidentally looked at your browser history and there were google searches about sex and I mean, you’re not dating anyone else so I assumed they were about me. Plus they were quite wheelchair specific,” Artie babbles on, blushing even deeper if that were possible. “I guess I just got a little intimidated. I don’t want to disappoint you and--”

As seems to be the trend when Artie is rambling, Quinn cuts him off with a kiss and pulls back, blushing as well. “You could never disappoint me. And I wish you had just told me you saw that instead of acting all weird and leaving. And then ignoring me and not texting me back,” she pouted. “But you want to ... do it ... with me too, right?” It is probably a stupid question considering he just tried getting his hands into her underwear, but she wants to be sure they’re on the same page to prevent any more weirdness.

A nod from Artie and another kiss from Quinn later, the blonde gets off of Artie’s lap and smiles. “I’m sorry I interrupted you during Jazz Band, forgive me?”

Artie takes Quinn’s hand and smiles at her. “I love you.” That is definitely a yes.

“I love you, too,” Quinn responds and leans down for one last kiss. “You better get to your band buddies. Let them know the big, bad Quinn didn’t destroy you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Artie grumbles as a joke then grins at her. “I’ll see you after school.”

As they go their separate ways down the hall to their respective classes, they both feel much better about their relationship. And maybe just a little giddy about potentially having sex in the near future.

* * *

It takes a few weeks, a lot of sly planning, and patience, but finally Artie’s parents are away _all day_ on Saturday. Quinn goes over to Artie’s with a bag of supplies once his parents leave and they begin preparing. It’s totally cheesy but it’s their first time and Quinn wants it to be special.

After lighting a few candles, pressing play on the jazz mix cd Artie insisted upon (“It’s the music of makin’ love”) and changing into a new nightgown that Santana helped her pick out (where she endured nonstop teasing, though it sort of paid off in the end because Santana offered to get them condoms), Quinn joins Artie on the bed.

Artie pulls her in close for a kiss and they both have the dopiest grin when they pull apart. “Ready?” He asks, trying not to grin too much in anticipation.

Quinn straddles his lap shyly and puts her arms around his neck before noddinig. “Born ready.”


End file.
